Many locations, such as hospitals, factories, restaurants, homes, etc., utilize devices for hygiene, such as dispensers to dispense material, touch free faucets for sinks, an air freshener, a paper towel dispenser, flush valves for toilets, hygiene opportunity measurement devices (e.g., a people counter that identifies a number of hygiene opportunities based upon a count of people such as a number of people entering a bathroom; a zone sensor that identifies a hygiene opportunity based upon an identification of a person within a zone such as a nurse come within a proximity of a patient's bed, etc.), etc. For example, a dispenser may dispense a liquid material, powder material, aerosol material, and/or other materials (e.g., soap, anti-bacterial gels, cleansers, disinfectants, lotions, etc.). Some dispensers utilize a refill container for ease of maintenance, environmental concerns, etc. The refill container may, for example, comprise a pump and/or nozzle mechanism that can be used by a dispenser to dispense material from the refill container. Such hygiene devices may utilize power, such as a battery or an AC adapter, for operation.